This invention relates generally to a game, and more specifically to a unique top and platform game.
A top and platform game which has been played for years in various parts of Europe includes a platform with a central section or trough having a concave upper surface in which a plurality of cavities are provided. In addition, a plurality of peripheral cavities are provided outside the region of the central trough. A plurality of identical spherical members are positioned in the trough, and a top is spun or rotated in the trough to engage the spherical members and cast them toward the cavities. A number is positioned adjacent each of the cavities, and this number sets forth the point value for each spherical member that is cast into the cavity.
Each player totals his or her score by adding the values adjacent each cavity into which a spherical member has been cast. If more than one sperical member is cast into a particular cavity, then the value of that cavity is multiplied by the number of members in it.
At the outset the players can decide how many spins of the top will constitute a game, and the winner of the game will be the one having the highest number of points after each player has had the agreed upon number of spins.
Although the above-described game has enjoyed some popularity, improvements to enhance the excitement level of playing the game are desirable.